


Just Bitten

by chaerii



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, markren, teenage romance, this is my first vampire au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaerii/pseuds/chaerii
Summary: Inspired by @purelyrenjun in twitter:YALL LISTENmarkren au where renjun doesn’t know that he was born as a vampire bcuz his parents are hiding that from him, like adding low doses of blood into his tea or to food so he won’t starve to death, BUT he meets mark who’s also a vampire but he knows about it, at school,,





	Just Bitten

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. markren vampire!au(?)— it’s my first time trying to write something like this. Forgive me if it’s not what you expected.  
> 2\. The ages of the characters are really not determined except for Renjun. I also made Chenle a year younger than him and the rest are older
> 
> 3.pg-13 for slight intimate scenes. I did my best to keep it low. I don’t want to go to jail, I have no bail money. ;__;
> 
> 4\. credits to @purelyrenjun in twitter for the brilliant plot.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Darkness. The darkness is beautiful as it’s greeting the night and the breeze could cut the skin but the coldness can’t bother Renjun as he stares at the moon—the beauty of it’s light illuminates his pale skin. He smiles as he stares at his complexion glows under the moonlight. 

 

Renjun often wonders why is he not exposed to the world. His parents are really protective of him; they didn’t want people to have a glimpse of his life. He doesn’t want to complain but sometimes, he feels lonely inside their mansion. The helpers of the household are not enough—he wants to be with other people.

 

Maybe because there’s something different in him? Is it because of his golden eyes? He does have special eye color and he likes to think that’s the reason why his parents are hiding him.

 

“Renjun?”

 

The boy looks behind, seeing his mother peeking behind his door. “I knocked three times but you didn’t answer me.” She enters with a maid following her, bringing his daily dose of drink. “It’s time for your tea, my dear.” 

 

“Oh, I forgot about the time. Sorry, mom.” Renjun smiles cheekily at his mother as he picks up the cup from the tray that the maid is holding. “The tea smells delicious as always, mommy.”

 

His mother smiles, “Of course, baby. Mom made it really special for you.” She encourages him to drink it already.

 

Renjun stares at the cup for a while, his tea looks really red. It tastes good that he searched for the kind of tea that he is drinking only to find nothing; he asked his mother about it and was told that it’s a special one made for him.

 

“Mom, why am I always drinking tea?”

 

His mom stares at her son and smiles, “Because it’s good for your health.” She reaches for his hair and combs it, “Go, drink.”

 

He takes a sip and the tea tastes sweet and copper-like. He wonders if all teas taste good like this? “I can drink other beverages but why do I always drink this special tea?”

 

His mother’s tone becomes serious, “You need it to survive.”

 

Renjun feels chills all over his body and he decides to change the topic. “Mommy, I want to experience going to school. Can I?” He continues to drink his tea until he finishes it and gives the empty cup to the maid.

 

“Aren’t you satisfied with your personal tutor?” She smiles and looks around his room. “What about doing art? If you go to school, you won’t have time to do painting or even carving. What about mommy? You’re gonna leave me?”

 

Renjun laughs and reaches for his mother’s hand, “You have daddy with you!” He smiles softly, “I just want to experience a normal life outside of our house. Even for just a week, please?”

 

His mom’s eyes soften, “You know that I can’t say no to you. I’ll arrange it and convince your father. Now, rest my precious little bub.” She kisses his forehead and leaves his room.

 

He feels excited to come out of their hourse and experience a normal life even for a short time.

 

“Are you really sure about this, Renjun?” His father asks his son, who’s ready to go with his driver. 

 

Renjun looks at his father and beams brightly, “Yes, dad. I’m super ecstatic!!!” He puts his backpack on his shoulder and heads out.

 

His mother waves goodbye to him, “Don’t forget to drink your special juice, okay? Finish it and don’t let anyone have it.”

 

“Okay, mommy! Bye!! See you later!”

 

 

Renjun can’t believe that an institution for learning is a big establishment. His eyes widened in astonishment as his teacher escorts him to the room. 

 

“Your mom is a friend of mine and she asked me to take good care of her precious son.” Kun, the gentle teacher, smiles at him and guides him inside the room.

 

“Thank you for doing this, seonsaengnim.” Renjun bows politely and enters the room to stand in front.

 

Kun clears his throat and gets the attention of the class, “You have a temporary classmate. His name is Huang Renjun and he’s gonna be with us for a week. I hope you get along with each other.” He scans for an empty seat, “Go sit beside the cute small boy after two chairs from the right.”

 

Renjun bows and walks towards his seat. His seat mate is already smiling at him, “I’m Chenle, you are?”

 

The older smiles back as he settles on the chair, “I’m Renjun, nice to meet you.”

 

Chenle is a nice kid; he is full of smiles and is really genuine with being friends with Renjun. The older feels like he needs to take care of the younger in return. Because he’s too busy with his new friend, he fails to notice three pairs of eyes staring at him. The moment he showed up in class, their eyes never left him.

 

“He’s such a beauty and I want to take him.” Jaemin smiles playfully as he bit his finger while staring at the newcomer. 

 

Donghyuck scoffs, “He’s just like _us_ , Nana. Don’t consider him so special.” He glares at the boy, “He’s not that beautiful.”

 

Jaemin chuckles, “Uh oh! Jealousy alert!” He ducks his head as the other throws his pencil at him.

 

“What do you think about him, Mark?”

 

Mark, the oldest of the three, quietly observes Renjun, who’s smiling brightly at the human boy beside him. He tries to concentrate and use his skills but it seems like it’s not working at the new boy. “I can’t read him.”

 

“What?” Donghyuck looks at the older, scanning his face if he’s telling the truth. 

 

Jaemin raises his eyebrow and smirks, “So, a special snowflake. Who are you, Huang Renjun?”

 

 

When he got home, Renjun tells his new experiences to his parents. He’s really happy with his decision to be aware of the outside world. The way he informs his parents with his body language confirms that the boy is really glad.

 

His mother smiles at him, “I’m glad that Kun took care of you.” She kisses the top of his head, “Did you do art in school?”

 

“Yes! I did art with my new friend!” Renjun takes out his sketchbook and shows his parents his artworks he made with Chenle. “My new friend is also artistic like me. His name is—“

 

“Chenle.” His father nods and smiles at his son while looking at the art pieces presented to them. “I’m sorry that I only made you experience all of this when you’re already eighteen.”

 

“No worries, dad. Young or old, what matters is that you let me go out and encounter these things.” Renjun assures his father as he hugs him.

 

“I’m glad, Renjun. We only want you to be happy.”

 

 

The next few days are just normal for Renjun as they’re working on different exercises Kun made them do. Chenle is helping him when he hears hushed whispers in his head.

 

_“Why you still can’t read him, Mark?”_

_“I can’t read him but I feel like there’s a connection between the two of us and I can’t put a finger on it.”_

_“He’s actually not worth our time. He hangs out with a human.”_

_“Aww don’t be jelly, hyuckie. Nana still loves you.”_

 

“Can you please stop talking?” Renjun loses his temper and faces the group of three behind them, “We are trying to do our work peacefully here. If you want to chitchat then lower your voice.” 

 

The three blink at Renjun, completely shocked with his reaction. 

 

“Uhm.. Renjun gege...” Chenle starts awkwardly, “No one is actually talking. They didn’t open their mouths so... _how_?”

 

Renjun stares at Chenle, “Are you sure? I really heard them talk. Not even whispers?” The younger nods his head, “I’m positive.”

 

“W-well... it’s must be my imagination then.” He laughs forcefully and looks at the three, “Sorry.” He apologizes quickly and goes back to do what he’s doing.

 

Jaemin shows a piece of paper to Mark, afraid of letting Renjun hear his thoughts. 

 

_He is dangerous, Mark. He possesses a lot of things like you. We need to watch over him because I feel like he’s a **newbie**._

 

(newbie = someone who’s thirsty for human blood without control)

 

 

Renjun doesn’t know how he can hear others even though they’re not talking. He’s definitely sure that he heard them talk but if they didn’t open their mouth, how did it happen? He feels weird especially with Mark and his friends. He senses that the older is watching his every movement and it irks him. 

 

He’s about to go out of the men’s comfort room when Mark appears out of nowhere. “Y-yah?!! You scared me!”

 

“Why I can’t read you?” Mark whispers dangerously and steps closer, “Why I can’t get you out of my head? Why are you acting oblivious that you’re a—“

 

“What are you talking about? I’m a what?” Renjun frowns and pushes him away, “You’re really weird, you know? You always watch me and wants to say something. Can’t you just be a normal person and live your life?”

 

The older laughs, “We can never be normal, Renjun. You and me, we are far from normal.” He looks at him and touches his cheek, “I don’t know what are you doing to me and why you’re acting like you don’t know anything but I’m still gonna watch over you.” He stares at him one more time and tries to compel the younger but all he knows is that he’s lost in the beauty of his golden orbs.

 

Renjun rolls his eyes irritably, “Suit yourself. Just don’t bother me, I want to have a normal life.” He walks away, not giving Mark a second glance.

 

“Why are you pretending that you don’t know the truth about us, Renjun?” Mark knits his brows together and disappears.

 

 

Renjun smiles fondly at Chenle after their mini wood sculpting session. He taught the boy how to carve simple images on wood and he’s delighted that his friend enjoyed it. It’s his goodbye gift to the only friend he ever has after going to the outside world.

 

“I can’t believe that I made art, Renjun gege!” Chenle mutters excitedly as he shows the older the small wood he carved on. “This is my first and I did a good job.”

 

“Yes, you’re amazing.” Renjun ruffles the boy’s hair affectionately as they walk towards the corridors where they meet Mark and his friends. The pure boy feels something weird in his chest again and he doesn’t need to see the older boy to ruin the day. 

 

Mark notices Renjun with his human friend walking towards their direction. His face remains blank as he continues to walk and ignore the feeling boiling inside him. Seeing his innocent face gives him feelings that he wants to stay unknown. He sees the pure boy turns around, bringing his friend with him when the human boy cries in pain. 

 

Chenle gets scratched from the wood he’s holding and blood is starting to flow. “Oh no! I’m bleeding! Gege, help me.” When the boy looks at Renjun, the pure boy is standing there, unmoving. “R-Renjun...ge? Y-your eyes...”

 

Renjun feels like his breath is taken away from him. All he can think about is the red that’s coming out from his friend’s skin. When he takes a whiff of the air mixed with Chenle’s blood, he suddenly feels different. He wants to taste it—no, he wants to have all of it.

 

“Mark! Renjun.... Renjun’s eyes are _red_.” Jaemin points out as he stares at the two before them. “He must be feeling something wild inside of him and he needs to be away from the human or else...”

 

“He’s gonna suck the human’s blood dry.” Donghyuck sprints faster to aid the human boy, turning off his sense of smell.

 

Mark doesn’t waste any time and pulls Renjun away from the scene, leaving his friends to take over the human boy and maybe erase his memory.

 

He brings Renjun into one of the empty classrooms and locks the door. His eyes are still red as he stares into his soul. “I need him.” He mumbles incoherently, “I need to taste his blood. I’m thirsty.” 

 

Mark’s eyes widen, “You’re not exposed to human blood?” He blocks Renjun when the boy tries to escape the room. “You need to control yourself! He’s your friend!”

 

“I don’t care!” Renjun growls at him, his eyes glowing red. “I’m thirsty and I need to drink his blood!” He pushes Mark with his strength that the older gets out of balance. He’s about to go to the door when he smells something different in the air. Something sweet yet bitter in his nose and his attention is taken away from Chenle’s blood.

 

“If you want to have blood then drink mine.” Mark is panting as he holds his arm where there’s a cut; fresh blood is coming out. 

 

Renjun is tempted and slowly, he’s stepping closer towards the older. When he’s near him, his instincts suddenly goes back to normal. “I-I can’t.” He panics and looks around, “why am I being like this? I’m not this person!”

 

Mark sees the boy’s panic attack and notices his pale lips.  Renjun needs to have his dose of blood or else he’s going to go wild or die right there. He takes the boy’s hand and pulls him closer, “You have to drink, Renjun.” He holds out his arm, blood is still dripping from the fresh cut.

 

“N-no.” Renjun resists, he doesn’t want to be someone he doesn’t know. This is not him.... or so he thought. He’s really thirsty and he feels like he’s gonna go crazy if he remains hardheaded. He closes his eyes tightly as he controls himself.

 

Mark sighs, “I can’t let you die.” He whispers darkly and grabs Renjun by the neck, “you leave me with no choice.” He bites his lips hard and smashes their lips together; the fierceness from his kiss causes Renjun to be alert. Their rhythm is one, the way their lips dance together created perfect harmony. The pure boy feels himself draws his own fangs as he continues to kiss him. As he matches with his movements, he tastes something sweet; Mark is giving him blood through his kiss!

 

When the lack of air causes them to separate, Mark looks at the flushed boy in front of him, he is panting for his breath; his lips is red and swollen. The older looks at his eyes, it’s now back to the beautiful golden color he always has. 

 

Renjun finally catches his breath and looks at Mark—who is staring at him with his mesmerizing blue eyes while his lips has dots of blood and his arm’s bleeding has subsided. He feels satisfied with what he gave him and tries to reach out a hand to touch his bottom lip, “ _You_...” He wipes the traces of blood on it, “ _are crazy_.” He looks down to his arm, “That still needs to be treated and I need to go to my friend.”

 

“The human is already taken care of.” Mark whispers tiredly as he rests his head on Renjun’s shoulder. “He’s gonna have his memory erased.” He closes his eyes and tries to endure the stinging pain of his arm. “He won’t remember that he saw your thirst as a vampire.”

 

“I-I’m a what?”

 

“A vampire, like me.”

 

Renjun can’t believe his ears. He can’t be a vampire? He’s just a normal boy who wants to live a normal life but as much as he wants to convince himself, what happened is the real answer. He has to confirm it to his parents and he will demand for the truth. For now, he needs to attend Mark. “You have to go to the clinic. Your wound needs to be cleaned.”

 

“I will heal...” Mark whispers sleepily. “Just let me rest with you for a while. I lost too much blood because of you.” 

 

The younger feels sorry for the older and he lets him sleep. Unconsciously, he pats his head and they stay for a while, letting themselves to be in peace.

 

 

When Renjun arrives home, he feels really tired. Things have been running in his head and it’s really tiring him out but he needs to confront his parents about his identity. He goes to his father’s study room and is about to knock when he hears his parents talking.

 

“Honey, I think we should tell Renjun the truth.” His father’s voice is serious and low.

 

His mother contradicts, “We can’t do that! Renjun dreams to be a normal boy and I will do everything to give what my son wants. I can’t let him know that he’s a—“

 

He opens the door and enters without permission. “That I’m a vampire?” Renjun looks at his parents’ shocked faces. “I already knew, mommy.” He smiles sadly at his mother, who looks like she’s about to cry in a moment. “Now I know why you’re hiding me here. You’re just protecting me from hurting somebody but today, I almost endangered an innocent boy.” He looks down and his mother goes to his side to hug him.

 

His father also goes to him and pats his head, “We are only worried for you, son.” He caresses his hair in a gentle fatherly way, “I want to give you a normal life but our kind will never be normal. I’m sorry.”

 

Renjun sniffs and hugs his mother back, “I don’t want to hurt anyone... I want to stay away from them.” He buries his face on his mother’s neck. “I’ll stay here and listen to you. I don’t want to hurt Chenle.”

 

“Shhh..” His mother hushes him softly, already knew what happened to her son. “I know you didn’t mean it. It’s an unexpected circumstances. Your friend will understand. Let’s go to your room and rest, okay? Mommy will sleep with you tonight.” She looks up to her husband and the man nods in approval.

 

 

Days passed and Renjun didn’t go back to school. He stays inside his room, looking at the artworks he made with his friend; remembering the happy memories with it. He smiles softly, he’s content with only memories if that’s the the only way to save his human friend from him.

 

He goes back looking at the moon just like before—to be in his solitude with his greatest companion. He touches his lips as he recalls his first kiss. He doesn’t expect to have it that way but he feels relieved? happy? He doesn’t understand what he’s feeling but he always sees Mark’s face in the moon’s reflection.

 

He shakes his head and moves away from the window. It’s only been days but he already misses him? Absurd. Definitely. Absolutely. Renjun convinces himself and prepares to lie down on his bed when he feels a presence in his room and his defense is heightened. He’s about to go in fight mode when the moon illuminates Mark’s silhouette and the older is staring at him with his blue eyes. 

 

Renjun puts a hand on his chest, “W-what are you doing here?” His voice is shaking and he hopes that the other won’t notice.

 

Mark steps closer and the younger backs away. “I’m here to see you. You haven’t been going to school and I’m worried.” He catches the younger’s slim wrist, not letting him go.

 

“How did you even find my house? Are you a stalker?” Renjun retorts, not understanding how the older found him. 

 

Mark smirks, “your scent is all over me when we kissed.” The younger blushes and he finds it adorable. “Plus, your family is not hard to search, baby. I can always find a way if I want to.”

 

Renjun scoffs, “Do you know what will happen if my parents will know that an intruder is inside my room? I can always shout for help.” He remains strong in front of him, he needs to be firm and not give in to what he’s planning.

 

“But you haven’t screamed when I appeared until now.” Mark chuckles and pulls Renjun closer to him. “Don’t even try because I can take them all.”

 

“What do you want? I already know that I’m a vampire, that’s what you want me to know, right?” The younger blabbers, not seeing the amused look on the older’s face who’s observing him. “I’m not going back to school and show myself anymore. You can pretend that I didn’t appear into your lives and go on.”

 

“How can I do that when you made me think about you all the time and bit my whole being?” Mark leans closer to his ear, “I’m not gonna let you leave me.” He smiles as he stares at the younger’s pale lips; he reaches for it and caresses it gently in the dark where it’s only the two of them. “You haven’t had your daily dose of blood? Do you want to drink mine?”

 

“N-no!” Renjun stutters, “I don’t want to drink your blood to make you weak again. My tea will arrive soon and If you don’t want to die, you really have to go. Mom will freak out. _Please_ , Mark.” He pleads the older, touching his arm.

 

Mark kisses his forehead, “only because you asked me to go.” He drops his gaze to his lips and leans to give him a kiss that he will remember as he goes to sleep. He tilts his head to capture his bottom lip causing the younger boy to part his lips and give more access. 

 

Renjun feels his mind is going haywire. Mark is still not letting go that he has to push him lightly, “I think that’s enough.” 

 

The older shakes his head and drops a quick bite on his lower lip. “Just a little payback. Now, you’re also just bitten.”

 

The doorknob is twisting open and Mark smiles at Renjun as he disappears in the night. His mother enters his room with his tea, “It’s time for tea!” She chirps but frowns when he sees her son staring mindlessly out of the window, “Are you alright, son?”

 

Renjun smiles as he goes to his mom, giving one last look to the window; he touches his lips, feeling the just bitten spot Mark had given him, “Yes, mom. Never been better.”

 

[Part Two: Destined](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711966)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I gave justice ;; tell me your thoughts?


End file.
